fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Namikaze: The Lost Decendants of The Rikudo Sennin
Naruto Namikaze: The Lost Decendants of The Rikudo Sennin ia a Naruto / Bleach Fanfictional Story. Story Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki Are alive in this story. Minato & Kushina are fully revived by Orochimaru during the Chunin Exams Arc along with the First and Second Hokage, during the snake sannin's battle with Hiruzren Sarutobi. With their help, the tratior is defeated and the invading forces retreated in defeat. Hiruzren Told Naruto about who his parents were and the truth about what happened when he was born after his fight with Gaara and he is taking it very well. Minato & Kushina are very happy they can be with their son now, Hiruzren decides that Tsunade should be his successor as Hokage,so Naruto, Minato & Kushina went along with Jiraiya to get her and bring her back to the leaf. Tsunade was suprised and filled with joy to see them again, after that they convinced her to return, after the battle with Orochimaru, Tsunade return to take her sensei's place as the Fifth Hokage. Sasuke defected from the leaf village, Tsunade has sent a team to retrieve him but, the mission was a failure & Naruto was almost killed by Sasuke. Minato & Kushina, who heard their son was almost killed by the Uchiha have decided to train him, make him stronger and themseleves stronger so they can protect him better. they went on a 3 year training trip, in turned out to be longer the expected. During the first year the family were ambushed by Iwa ninja who have an intent on killing Naruto for revenge on Minato for killing their ninja in tne third war ,but suddenly Naruto unlocked the Rinnegan, Minato & Kushina Unlocked the Rinnegan, Kiragagan & Jiakaragan, than they were able to beat all the Iwa ninjas. It is revealed that the Namikaze Clan is long lost decendants of the Rikudo Sennin, but they decendants of the sennin's younger son like the Uzumaki & Senju Clans. The Namikaze clan traveled all over the elemental countries, Minato & Kushina were suprised that Naruto has made a lot of allies & friends in Lightning, Mist, & Sand Countries the family were learning & mastering the Nature affirmities.During that time, Kushina taught Naruto how to control the power of Nine Tails, Minato taught him the Rasengan & Flying Thunder God Jutsu, the family also gained powerful Zampakato & Hollows. With this new strength, Naruto might be able to Save the world from Madara Uchiha with Help from his family and friends. Naruto will be intelligent, calm, collected, & resourcful in the ninja arts like Minato, but his jutsu style will be like Kushina. Kushina & Minato will also be stronger & will put their son over the village. Naruto will be placed under the Clan Restoration Act, the women who will be his wives are Konan, Mei Terumi, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Samui, Tayuya, Kagura Enkai, Temari, Guren, Yugito, & Kurotsuchi. Cast Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze: Son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Red Death Kushina Uzumaki, Weilder of the Rinnegan, Mastered the Rasengan and Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Nature Affirmities: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Gravity, Wood, Ice, Crystal, Magma, & Space-Time Release, Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko, Named The Crimson Flash. Zampakuto : Ryujiin Jakka, Zangetsu Bankai : Zanka no Tachi, Tenza Zangetsu Minato Namikaze: Fourth Hokage , Named The Yellow Flash, Created The Rasengan and Flying Thunder God Jutsu Weilder of The Rinnegan & Kiragagan , Nature Affirmities: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Blaze, Light, Storm, Swift, & Space-Time Release, Husband Of Kushina, Father of Naruto. Zampakuto : Kiraga, Xiarkiraga Bankai : Xaiong Kiraga, Riojiraga Xiarkiraga Kushina Uzumaki: Jonin Commander, Named The Red Death, Weilder of The Rinnegan & Jiakaragan Nature Affirmities : Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Ice, Gravity, Crystal, Lava, Dust, Steel, & Space-Time Release, Former Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko, Wife of Minato, Mother of Naruto. Zampakuto : Botsureaku, Jigoku Bankai : Shoku Botsureaku, Kewashii Jigoku Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction